magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Ojamajo Doremi
Ojamajo Doremi (おジャ魔女どれみ, ''Ojamajo Doremi, also known as Magical DoReMi in some countries) ''is an anime created by Toei Animation in 1999. First Season: Ojamajo Doremi 'Plot' was divided into two Main arcs. The first spanned from the first for Ojamajo forming, while the second dealt with a new rival and an evil wizard. The first few episodes focused on Doremi, an unlucky girl becoming a witch after she reveals Majo Rika, the weird shop keeper, to be a witch. A few episodes later, her long time friend and new friend, Hazuki Fujiwara and Aiko Senoo, respectively, discover Doremi was keeping a secret from them and after promising not to tell. This prompts them to become witches as well so as to maintain the secret. As witch apprentices, the girls work and train to pass the witch apprentice tests. Once they do, they will become full fledged witches. Over time their magic improves, gaining powerful abilities such as Magical Stage and helpful Yousei. The maho-do in this series starts as a magic charm store, which makes charms ranging from necklaces to rings and other jewelry. In a hidden hallway lies the door leading to the witch world, which leads towards the "Back yard" when the moon isnp't smiling down; the latter area is where the girls often practice their magic or go to fly. As the Ojamajos worked however, they made "Magic charms" made from clay. Unlike Majo Rika's, they couldn't really do much as they were made by Apprentice Witches. This meant the wish or desire from said charm wouldn't really work. Had a witch made it, it would either bring good luck or bad luck. Aiko and Hazuki were very good when it came to making these, but unfortuantly Doremi's rarely sold. Over time, near the end of the first arc and before dealing with trouble caused by Majo Ruka (who was Majo Rika's long time rival who now holds a grudge due to Majo Rika getting the shop), Doremi's sister, Pop, comes to visit the store. Instantly falling in love with Majo Rika and assuming her to be a doll, Pop managed to pull a fast one and bought the Witch Frog. One day, after showing up while the others were in witch form, Doremi and them had no choice but to turn the young girl into a witch as well. She seemed to excel faster than Doremi, but this only made Doremi want to improve herself even faster. She still doesn't appreciate being reminded that Pop is a more competent witch then she is. It was around this time when Oyajide showed up. He was revealed to have tired to use the bad cards to spread bad luck to people around the world some time ago. He was cuaght by the Witches and imprisoned in the Pureleine Laptop and tasked with retrieving them all. The Ojamajos were given custody of him and his prison when they proved themselves able to resist the temptation to use the Bad Cards for their own personal gain. After that, things seemed to calm down momentarily. A brand new girl shows up to school, who happens to be Onpu Segawa, a popular child idol. She was quickly revealed to be their new rival, a witch apprentice prodigy working under Majo Ruka' tutelage. Onpu is considered an antaganist to the Ojamajo as a result and proves it by using forbidden magic to get her way without any remorse for her crimes. At the end of the season, Onpu begins to become slightly nicer and less bad with her magic usage. She tries to save the group from becoming witch frogs just after they had worked so hard to become full-fledged witches by casting another spell after their family and friends show up at the Maho-do. Seemingly fine, she passes out shortly after, ending up in the hospital. Pop revealed her magic charm that protected her had broken, meaning Onpu would sleep for 100 years for repeatedly breaking one of the witch rules. But after a heartfelt talk, the Witch Queen decides to let them save her. But whether they fail or succeed, they must give up magic and become normal girls once more... 'Episode List' 'Picture Gallery' 'Official Poses' 'Screenshots' 'Video Gallery' 'Openings' ' ' 'Ending' 'Transformations' Second Season: Ojamajo Doremi # (Sharp) 'Plot' The season begins when the Ojamajos gloomily discuss how much they miss Majorika when they decide to come by for old timesake and enter the Maho-Dou. But they struggle upon realizing that the witch world door is closed off until finding a note, along with an item Majorika left behind so they go to return it, not aware that the witch worlds door is now open.. Upon re-entering the witch world the girls accidentally come by a Blue rose field and witness the birth of the futur witch queen: Hana-chan. Due to witnessing her birth the girls are then put in charge of baby Hana-chan and must raise her of their "mama's". But will four nine year old girls be able to raise a baby and pass her baby tests, when their still children themselves?! Can Pop finally catch up with her older clumsy sister? Will Majorika finally turn back to normal? When the wizards find out and become frightened by Hana-chan's powers they then plot a plan to capture the baby in the year that the Ojamajo must raise her and take back the witch world as their own! Eventually the wizards do capture Hana-chan and the ojamajo must risk their own lives to save their baby from the clutches of evil. Will they suceed or will they die trying to protect Hana-chan? 'Episode List' 'Movie' Airdate: July 8, 2000 While taking her next witch apprentice test, Pop realizes that Hana followed her into the witch world. She follows the baby into the Queen's garden, which is full of many heart-petaled flowers. She decides to take one special one that stands out, which happens to be a Witch Queen Heart, capable of granting any wish. When she returns, she finds her sister and friends frantically searching for Hana. However, when trying to tell them about her successful test, Doremi completely ignores it and lectures her for taking Hana without permission. Angry with this, Pop runs away and tearfully wishes that her sister would turn into a rat, which is granted by the flower. However, this is a bad wish, and the flower changes color, gets up, and leaves. When she tells Hazuki, Aiko, and Onpu about this and finds out that her sister has been accidentally kicked out, the three head out to look for the plant before it plants itself, generates more seeds, and grants the wishes of everyone else, while Pop goes to look for her sister. After a wild chase, Doremi finds herself heading to her sister's steak bait but the two end up falling into the sewer in miniature size. There, the two make up for the past argument but are quickly surrounded by sewer rats. With the help of Hana's magic, they manage to get out just in time. Meanwhile, the other three were busily looking for the magical plant, which had been granting other's wishes. They manage to stop time and pluck it before it plants itself to spread its seeds. Majo Rika tells them that the plant must be burned, but Pop disagrees, saying its her fault. They try Magical Stage to return it to normal, but if fails to work. It only returns to normal when they tearfully ask it to. The plant is then returned to its rightful place in the garden. Though the movie bears little relevance to the series it's based on, it does mostly take place some time between episodes 16 and 37 and is referenced in both episodes 37 and 40 (the latter coinciding with the post-credits scene). 'Picture Gallery' 'Official Poses' 'Screenshots' 'Video Gallery' 'Openings' ' ' 'Ending' ' ' Third Season: Motto! Ojamajo Doremi 'Plot' After losing their witch apprenticeship to ensure Hana's growth, Doremi and the girls are given another chance to get their apprenticeship back by appealing to the Witch Senate with sweets. As none of the girls know how to bake well, the Queen introduces Momoko Asuka, who was denied the apprenticeship herself for trying to rev ive her mentor Majo Monroe, into their group to aid their quest. In Doremi's daily life, Momoko also becomes her classmate, but due to living in New York for most of her life, she is unable to speak Japanese well in her normal form and is unfamiliar with Japanese culture, and the only thing remaining that makes her Japanese is the way she looks and her face and her race. Thankfully the young witches new costumes have a microphone which lets them speak in any language so they can understand each other, the While Doremi and the girls patiently teach her, they are also given temporary custody of Hana-chan, who was cursed with the former witch queen's magic to hate vegetables, which are crucial to her health. Will the Ojamajo be able to help Hana-chan and keep her protected? 'Episode List' 'Movie: "Kaeru Seki no Himitsu" ("The Secret of the Frog Stone")' Airdate: July 14, 2001 Doremi, her friends, and her family are visiting Doremi's Grandparents. Aiko fears Doremi's grandfather due to accident when she was young. The group learn of the legend of the Frog Stone and a story of a couple. The witch apprentices, minus Pop, go in search of the stone. They lose their powers, end up getting lost in the forest they're in, and talk to Aiko about what happened between her and her grandfather. The group encounter what appear to be ghosts, but were actually Doremi's father and grandfather wearing masks as part of a tradition. When they return to the cabin, Aiko's fears have receded. The grandfather reveals he is about to die, and the movie ends with the girls begging him not to. 'Picture Gallery' 'Video Gallery' 'Openings' ' ' 'Ending' ' ' Fourth Season: Ojamajo Doremi Dokka~n! 'Plot' Doremi and the girls are made into full witches by the senate, but the former witch queen's curse is about to put all worlds into an eternal sleep. The only way to stop the curse is to awaken her and recreate the gifts she both made and received from her grandchildren. At the same time, Hana, who has become bored of the Witch World, uses magic to age herself into an 11-year-old to be able to attend Doremi's school. 'Episode List' 'Picture Gallery' 'Video Gallery' 'Openings' 'Endings' OVAS: Ojamajo Doremi Na-i-sho 'Plot' Taking place during the middle of "Mo~tto Ojamajo Doremi" until "Ojamajo Doremi DOKKA~N", this series contains supplementary character episodes revealing secrets that certain characters have about their past and their future goals. 'Episode List' 'Video Gallery' Video Gallery 'Fan Zone' Category:Anime Category:1990-1999 Category:2000-2009 Category:Ojamajo Doremi Page